


The Prince and the Fairy

by lemonspokemonbullsit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, as a treat, but not very much of him, fairy lesbians unite, only a lil bit, pink gays unite, plus ilima so more like, plus lil science boy because why not, you can have a little clemont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonspokemonbullsit/pseuds/lemonspokemonbullsit
Summary: Ilima arrived in Kalos on a trip for his studies and runs into 2 disaster lesbians with one he becomes best friends with and ruins his life but in a good way. And with the occasional Clemont because you can never have enough of him.
Relationships: Ilima & Matsurika | Mina, Ilima & Mâche | Valerie, Mâche | Valerie & Matsurika | Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Kalos Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Ilima and smol lemon boy

13 year old Ilima Kahananui smiled as the Lumiose sun hit his face as he left the airport. A large grin started to form as he stretched his arms and sighed. He'd wanted to be in Kalos for so long, and now that time has arrived. His Smeargle started painting the ground in happiness.

"Mom, can I explore? I promise I won't go far." he pleaded.

"Of course sweetie. Just remember to be at Cafe Le Yeah by noon, okay?"

"Of course, mom!" Ilima said, already 10 feet away from where he was before. As soon as he was out of his parents' sight, he started to pick up speed before the Normal type trainer was sprinting through the biggest city in the world. 

Finally, he stopped at a gate labelled "Route 14". His Yungoos scampered over his shoulder to see why his pink-haired trainer had stopped running. All of Ilima's Pokemon eventually heard what had piqued Ilima's attention. Voices. Voices of two teenage girls were coming out of the tunnel. 

Ilima looked at his Pokemon to see their reaction to it all. His Yungoos was just confused. Smeargle was interested in the voices as well. Komala was sleeping (as usual), Rattata was scared, and Pikipek was pretty indifferent. 

"Should...I go in there?" he asked himself aloud.

"Not if you wanna meet her." a young voice said.

Ilima jumped. A boy with lemon-blond hair was staring into the tunnel as well. He looked about 10 years old. He was wearing glasses, a white lab coat, and a blue button-up. He had an ahoge shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"Um, who's 'her'?" Ilima asked the boy.

"You'll find out yourself if you go in there, which I'm assuming you will." he said, dusting off his lab coat. "Anyways, I'm Clemont." he said, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

Ilima hesitated for a moment. "I'm Ilima." he said, returning the handshake. "And yes, I am going in there. Thanks for the warning, I guess."

Clemont smiled at him. "Good luck. You're gonna need it." he then walked away, leaving Ilima wondering what could possibly be so bad about this girl Clemont was talking about.

Eventually Ilima shrugged, got his Pokemon back into their Poke balls, and walked through the tunnel into Route 14.


	2. The Pink Gays have united

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You heard the fucking title

Ilima didn’t know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t them.

Two teenage girls were in the gloomy-looking playground area. One of them was posing, and the other was sitting on the ground drawing the posing girl. 

The posing girl had long black hair and silvery-purple eyes with very large pupils. She had very fair skin and was wearing a pink-and-black dress with very long sleeves. Ilima couldn’t tell where her arms ended and her sleeves began.

The drawing girl’s appearance contradicted the others’ sharply. She had long blond hair in two ponytails that were over her shoulder. She had pink paint splattered in her hair. Her gray eyes were dull and lifeless, but were clearly focused as they kept darting from her pad of paper and the other girl. She was wearing denim overalls and a cream t-shirt, both also splattered with paint. 

“Mina, how much longer will I need to hold this pose?” The black-haired girl asked. “I’m getting uncomfortable.” She had a light, soft voice.

“Not much longer. I just have to color your hair...aaaand...done!” The drawing girl said.

The black haired girl shook off here pose, walked over, and looked over the other girl’s shoulder. She laughed and clapped her hands, but Ilima guessed it was more like she was clapping her sleeves.

The artist girl smiled and looked up, locking eyes with Ilima. “Hey.” She said. “How long have you been standing there?”

“I, um, not long?” Ilima stammered out. 

The black haired girl was over by Ilima in a second, though he couldn’t understand how she could run so fast in wedged boots. 

She inspected his clothes. Ilima was very uncomfortable about this, but the artist girl just sat there with a blank expression in her face. When they locked eyes, she just shrugged and said “Deal with it.”

About 3 minutes later, the black haired girl was done inspecting his clothes. “Prep, I suppose.” She looked up and locked eyes with Ilima. Her pupils were so large it was disturbing. “My name’s Valerie. I’m a Fairy type trainer, and so is my friend Mina.” Ilima assumed that Mina was the artist.

“Hey.” Mina said, lifting her hand for a weak wave.

“My name’s Ilima. I’m here on a vacation from Alola.” the boy said.

“Cool. I’ve always wanted to go to Alola. But I’ve lived in Kalos my whole life.” Mina said. “Val’s lucky. She used to live in Johto before she moved here.”

“Yeah. I moved here, what, 2 years ago?” Valerie asked, looking back at her friend. 

“Well, I was 11 and you were 12, so yeah.” Mina replied. 

Wait, if she was 11 two years ago, that makes her my age. Ilima thought. Okay. She’s 13 and Valerie is 14. 

At that moment, two Pokemon decided it was a good time to come running out of the forest behind the run-down playground. An Eevee and Cutiefly were coming in and fast. Surprisingly, Mina stood up, picked up the Eevee with one arm, and grabbed the Cutiefly by its wings.

She handed the Eevee to Valerie and plopped the Cutiefly in the palm of her hand and calmly went back to drawing flowers. Ilima was awestruck. How does someone act so calm in a situation like that?

Valerie quickly answered his question. “She stopped giving a fuck like last week. She just doesn’t care anymore. Anyway, want to come to Lavarre City with us? Mina forgot her paints.”

Ilima smiled apologizingly. “Sorry, but I have to meet up with my parents for lunch soon.”

“Well can we come with?”

Mina choked on thin air. “VALERIE, YOU CAN’T JUST ASK TO GO TO LUNCH WITH SOMEONE YOU LITERALLY JUST MET-”

“No, no, it’s okay! You guys can come with if you want!” Ilima said. Valerie clapped her hands while Mina just stared at her. Mina sighed, grabbed her notebook, and stood up. 

“Fine. Where are we going?” she asked.

‘Cafe Le Yeah.”

Mina and Valerie stopped dead in their tracks.

“No way.” Valerie said.

“What?” Ilima asked.

“Cafe Le Yeah is one of the best and most expensive restaurants in all of Kalos!” Mina exclaimed. “And when you just said it like it was no big deal, we were kinda confused.”

“Um, okay. Still wanna go-”

Valerie and Mina nodded aggressively. Ilima shrugged, and the trio made their way to Lumiose City.


End file.
